itasaku : after all those years
by ZotteAnniexD
Summary: Itachi left and decide to come back after 5 years, will she still take him back? itasaku one-shot


**A/N:**_ I don't own naruto :P_  
Itasaku: after all those years

She was only 14, too young to understand his problems, too young to understand him. It was a cold raining day when he broke up with her and left. He wanted her to find someone better, someone who could give her what he couldn't. Someone who could be there for her, every second of the day. For years he had traveled around the world, trying to forget her. But everything in this world reminded him about her. The way she looked at him with those emerald green eyes when he would pick her up from school. But that was all in the past, he was sure she had moved on by now. After all it was already 5 years since he had left. He was surprised how less had changed in those 5 year that he was gone. Most of the city still looked the same. The same people working at the same places. It was like he had never left. He parked his car before his brother's house and walked over to the door.

Patiently he waited for his brother to open the door. After a minute or two the door went open, revealing a surprised Sasuke. "Itachi, what a surprise to see you" he said and gesture Itachi to walk inside. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was coming, but I only decided it this morning." He apologized while walking inside. "Don't worry about it at all, so how was your world trip?" Sasuke asked "It was okay I guess" "Well you can stay here till you find something" Sasuke said before walking toward the living room. "That's very kind of you but I'll be staying with Shisui till I find something" Itachi said. Both brothers sat on the couch and talked about all kinds of stuff. Around an hour or 7 the sound of a door that was being opened was clearly hearable. "Sasuke, are you home?" a silk voice shouted from the hall. "Yes, I'm in the living room" Sasuke shouted back. A girl with long pink hair appeared in the doorway.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw her. "Sakura" he mumbled. The girl looked at him, eyes going wider at what she saw. "I-Itachi" she said in disbelieve. "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking toward him. "I returned from my city trip and decided to visit my brother" he answered. "I see" she said. "Sakura, why are you here?" Sasuke asked. "I sort of, kinda was wondering if I could study here" she said, scratching the back of her head. "Naruto again?" Sasuke asked. "He has been disturbing me ever since this morning and I really need to pass my exam of tomorrow" She sighed. "I see, well feel free to use my study room then" Sasuke smirked. "Thanks a lot, Sasuke" she cheered before walking toward the study room. "She has grown into a fine lady" Itachi sighed. "She has always been waiting for you to come back, there were days she even called me in the middle of the night 'cause she missed you and wanted to know if knew where you were" Sasuke smiled. "Go to her, I'm sure she won't mind it if it's you who's disturbing her" Sasuke added. "But how can I face her after what I said to her 5 years ago?" Itachi sighed. "I told her about your troubles and she forgave you, so go" Sasuke said poking Itachi between his ribs. "The study room is behind the big door at the end of the hallway on the second floor" Sasuke smirked when Itachi got up.

When Itachi reached the door he slowly opened it and was greeted by the sign of a fully concentrated Sakura. As quiet as he could he walked over to her. He leaned closer to her ear. "Still wanna become a doctor?" he whispered. "I-Itachi" she stuttered surprised. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Sure, I guess" she said. Itachi sat down on a chair next to hers. "I'm sorry about 5 years ago, I should have faced my problems like a man instead of running away and leaving everybody who I got left behind" he said. "But if you give me a second chance let's stay together for the rest of our lives then" he added. "I waited 5 years for this" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy" she cried. He putted his arms around her. "Sorry, I made you wait" he apologized again. Sakura let go of his neck so that she could stare at his face. "I loved you back then, I did when you were gone and I will till I die, Uchiha Itachi" she smiled. "Well you were always on my mind, Haruno Sakura" he smiled before placing his lips on hers.

-END-


End file.
